


Trouble Below, a Troll Hunter and Crystal Gem!

by guardian76



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian76/pseuds/guardian76
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This Story takes place after Troll Hunters Part 3 and during Steven Universe Season 5, Episode 24. It is recommend to complete both series to fully enjoy this story.After the devastating events of the Eternal Night, James 'Jim' Lake Jr. leads the refugees of Trollmarket across the nation to find a new Heartstone. However, dark forces seem to be at play, forcing the Troll Hunter away from his friends and family- and straight into the waiting clutches of a new threat. The fate of Trollkind once more rests in Jim's hands.Meanwhile, Steven Universe is left dealing with the aftermath of the Diamonds attack on Beach City. Preparing for the impossible journey and hopefully the conclusion of this trouble chapter in his life a mysterious threat force the Crystal Gems into action.





	1. Cavern 1.01 Of James Lake Jr, the Troll Hunter Leads the Way!

The cold dark tunnels long ago bothered James ‘Jim’ Lake Jr, not any more. It has been nearly a year since the Amulet of Daylight chose him; since then, delving underground into damp caverns became the norm for the young Troll Hunter.

But there was always a relief. The day would come and he would emerge and return to his normal life.

Not any more.

Jim glanced at his right hand: three large fingers and a thumb, dark blue hued skin with a thick girth to them. Closing his fist, the Hunter bowed his head with eyes closed. No longer a human, James Lake Jr. was now half Troll; imbued with magical strength granted to him by the Sorcerer Merlin, Jim sacrificed his life on the surface to face a greater calling.

Sitting alone on the edge of a great chasm, only the faint crimson glow of his armour brought light to his surroundings. That did not matter, his blue eyes were now attuned to the near darkness: he was able to see everything in greater detail, take in more information far faster than his former self was able too.

Gritting his teeth, Jim let out a snarl as his fangs scraped against his rough, stone like lip. Something he was still growing accustomed to- his own monstrous appearance. Cringing, he ran his more human like left hand through is short, shaggy hair. Monstrous, a word he did not mean to use- after all he looked all to similar to his most trusted friends- the trolls such as Blinkus Galadrigal and Aaarrgghh!!!

Taking a deep breath, he leaned backwards and fell into the abyss.

Down he fell, the air rushing past him. Eyes snapping open, an animalistic growl escaped his throat before a spark of crimson light flared and a broad sword appeared in his hands. Gunmars Bane, the Eclipse Blade flared as he slammed into a monstrous creature below.

The Beast was a Quagarlarian, a strange mud like salamander- that is if a salamander was the size of your average city bus. Eclipse flared and sparked, bouncing off as the Quagarlarian snarled and lashed it’s tail. Jim vaulted over the limb before raking his blade at the creatures feet. No sooner than his blade made contact, the Hunter rolled away as the mud ate away at the ground beneath them.

The creature charged, Jim stood his ground. Slapping the side of his blade against the creatures face, he diverted aside before slamming into its exposed stomach. With it’s’ under belly lacking any form of caked on mud; his armour flared, the enchanted equipment protecting him from what would be a lethal burn.

With unsightly spasms, the Quagarlarian hissed and flailed about angrily. Jim let out a smirk before bolting down the tunnel. Hearing it roar, a laugh escaped his lips before leaping across yet another chasm. With the creature hot on his tail, Jim bounded forward; his nimble experience keeping him out of harm's reach, augmented limbs keeping pace with the powerful creature turn for turn.

With a sideways smirk, Jim dove forward. As straight as he could be, bounded through a narrow crevice; a small window baked in moonlight, a path he planned out the days prior. The beast attempted to scamper in reverse, it’s muddy hide skidding on the surface before it slammed face first into the cave wall. The Quagarlarian wailed and whimpered, covering its head as it rolled across the ground in pain.

“That should buy the Convoy enough time to pass through.” Jim grinned, twirling the Eclipse Blade playfully before clipping it to his back. “Now to circle around, Blinky must be worried sick.”

Breaking into a full sprint, the TrollHunter bounded through the forest as the moon began to set. A false dawn begun creeping over the horizon, urging the Troll Hunter onwards. Landing before a cave entrance, Jim sighed with relief as the sun begun cresting. “I guess Merlin was right.” He muttered. “The Convoy wouldn’t have made it.”

Entering a large cavern, Jim crossed his arms as a steady line of light passed him by. As far as his eyes could see in either way progressed a steady line of marching Trolls. Tall, powerful creatures made of liven stone passed Jim by. Many bowed their heads, with a simple “Troll Hunter.”. A sign of respect, after all, it was he who vanquished the terrifying Dark Lord Gunmar of the Gumm-gumms.

A shrill voice broke through the soft din, prompting an annoyed growl from Jim as Bagdwella sprinted towards him.

“_ Oh Trrrrrrrrrooooll Hunter! _” She screeched, a near sing-song voice before skidding to a halt. The Troll took a moment to catch her breath while Jim waited impatiently for her to continue. “The Gnomes! They are at it again! You need to come back to the Green and deal-”

“Look Bagdwella, I have the entire convoy to tend too.” Jim said quickly, cutting Bagdwella off. “You’ll just have to report your issue to Green Lead, if it’s big enough it’ll make its way back to me-”

“Troll Hunter you cannot refuse the call-”

“I am answering the call.” Jim said quickly, trotting away. “I’m pretty sure I’m hearing Blinky calling!”

“_ TROOOOOL HUNTER! _”

The Convoy was broken into six groups- the Red, the Blue, the Green, the Greys, the Crows, and the Socks. (Somewhere along the line, someone miscommunicated and the name just... _ stuck _ ). The more powerful warriors were placed in the Red and with the Socks (yeah, that’s never _ not _ going to be confusing) with a few scattered along the other four groups. Jim, naturally was with the Reds along with the remaining Troll Hunters.

One such, sporting vibrant purple armour waved at him, jogging over with a brilliant grin upon her face. Claire Maria Nunez leaped forward into a tackling embrace, Jim catching her and span around with a laugh. Placing her down, Jim blinked as Claire slapped the Hunter square across the jaw. On instinct, Jim absorbed the blow so the human girl would not break her hand.

“You were gone for _ days _ !” Claire hissed at Jim. “We were supposed to draw the creature off _ together _ like we planned!”

“Yes, that was until I found out it secreted acidic mud.” Jim replied calmly. “So _ yeah _, I dealt with it on my own. I’m sorry Claire, but I don’t want a half melted girlfriend thank you very much.” He punctured the line with a simple peck on the cheek. “Hows Blinky?”

“_ Worried _ sick!” Claire exclaimed as the two made their way to the front of the progression. “You could of at least reported in once or twice!”

“Hey I needed to draw the beast away, that’s what I did!” Jim protested as Claire rolled her eyes. 

At the very front of the Convoy, lead a stubby legged troll. Sporting four arms and six eyes, Blinkus Galadrigal- or as he is known as Blinky. Turning, the troll’s eyes lit up.

“AH! Master Jim, how fortunate of you to join us.” Blinky said, pointing a long staff adorned with christmas lights. “The journey is nearing its end, Merlin believes we are nearing the new Heartstone.”

“Where exactly is the old man?” asked Jim, looking about.

“Said something about... interference, unsure.” Blinky shrugged, crossing one pair of arms in tandem with the motion. “I’m positive he’ll find the way once more, after all it was his guidance that brought us this far.”

“_ And _ Jim's bravery.” Claire interjected, netting a hearty chuckle from Blinky. Claire turned to Jim. “By the way, _ where _ are we exactly?”

“While I was topside, it seemed like we’re close to Pennsylvania.” Jim explained as Blinky pulled out a map. “We’re actually pretty close to Delmarva and Jersey.”

“Just a skip and a hop away from Empire City!” Claire breathed, a dreamy look befalling her face. “Oh Jim, we have to visit-”

The girl trailed off, covering her mouth as an embarrassed look replace bliss. “Oh Jim, I’m terribly sorry-”

“It’s fine Claire- we’ve talked about this already.” Jim shrugged, the three resuming the slow march. “We can always swing by after we set up New Troll Market. If my knowledge is correct, there _ is _ a small community living under Central Park.”

“Are you talking about that city that never sleeps?” Blinky asked as the young couple nodded. “Strange, I do find it awfully peculiar about a city incapable of sleep. Mayhap it’s some medical condition, I’m certain that if you do plan on visiting Lady Claire that RotGuts could procure a tonic to aid sleep-”

“Blinky, it’s called the City that Never Sleeps because there’s pretty much always something going on.” Claire giggled as an embarrassed look crept on Blinky’s face. “And I’m not sure about visiting the city without... you know... Jim.”

“Claire-”

“It’s fine Jim, let’s just drop the subject!” Claire snapped quickly, breaking into a light jog. “Come on, it’s been awhile since we’ve last seen Merlin. Let’s make sure he didn’t fall down a well again or something.”

“Claire, Merlin is a millennia old sorcerer.” Jim laughed. “What’s the worst that could happen to the old man-”

The Troll Hunters stopped short as Merlin stumbled into the light of the Convoy. “Merlin!” Claire exclaimed, helping the old man up. “What happened?!” 

“I stumbled across... some misshapen creature.” Merlin grumbled, holding his side. The old man’s armour was rend asunder, lined with speckles of red blood. “Nothing... I couldn’t deal with. Chased it off, but it did knick a good piece of me in the process. I’ll be more than fine for the time being-”

“Lady Claire if you may,” Blinky said as he took Merlin side. Handing Claire a scroll he motioned her to be off. “I need you topside, find these herbs- they should help stave off any infection and mitigate the inflammation.”

“Wow Blinky, you seem to actually know how to treat human wounds now.” Claire smiled.

“Well... an _ effort _ had to be made,” Blinky blushed while Jim grinned. “Considering some of my most favourite beings are soft bags of flesh.”

“You keep the old man from dying.” Claire said, giving Jim a tender kiss. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

As Claire sprinted to the nearest tunnel to the surface, Jim turned to Merlin.

“Do we need to divert the Convoy?” the Troll Hunter asked.

“No no no- no need Troll Hunter.” Merlin muttered. “It’s nothing you can’t handle. Take Nomura and one of the Krubera trolls- that big brute you call Red Lead. I’ll send Claire your way once I am tended to.”

Jim nodded, standing up as he headed back towards the Convoy.

“Master Jim!” Blinky called, prompting the young man to stop. “If I may ask, please refrain from vanishing days on end again.”

“I’m sure Nomura can keep me in line.” Jim winked, vanishing into the darkness.


	2. Cave 1.02 Meet Steven and the Crystal Gems!

Jim was quiet for the most part, leading this smaller party through the darkened tunnels. The only sound was the clanking of steel and the heavy steps of Red Lead. Red Lead was a Kruberan troll, Nomura called him: ‘a Troll of few words.’

Red was probably not his name, for whenever Jim asked for an introduction, Red would merely grunt. At first, Jim was tentative upon letting the silent troll lead, but the troll's size and strength proved effective. Whenever an issue arose, someone would call Red over and Red would silently deal with such. Eventually, Red group called for... um... well Red to become Red Lead.

Jim thought he said yes, but since the Kruberan only spoke in grunts, no one was really certain.

“So uh...” Jim coughed, slowing down so he could speak to Red. “What do you think attacked Merlin?”

Red grunted.

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

Again, Red grunted.

“I see, yeah I could see that.”

A scoff! At last, a conversation with two whole sounds. Clearly, Jim was on the fast track for a full fledged conversation with the Kruberan. 

While Jim was having this strange, one sided conversation, irritation was settling in on Nomura. Swallowing her pride and rage, for she realized this was a coping mechanism for poor Jim these past few weeks. Nomura tried her best to think of past symphonies- something she had desperately missed during their travels underground. Worrying if she’d snap at Jim, the boy would grow silent- brooding was something Jim would do these days, if he believed no one was watching.

The poor lad... went through Nomura’s head. Can’t get a break, can he?

Red abruptly stopped, reaching out and gently pushing Jim behind him. “Eh?” Jim frowned. “What is it?”

Red simply grunted.

Nomura tensed, foolish! How could she have not heard? Jim’s voice masked the sounds of footsteps. They were light, soft, pittering quickly. The echo distorted them, but it would sound like short, stubby legs. The Eclipse blade flared, it’s red glow illuminating the dark tunnels. Was that pounding the steps? Or her heart beats? It has been so long since a proper fight, the changeling struggled to control her feral instincts. 

Emerge in the light, was a small boy. Jim and Nomura glanced at each other, more confused on finding such a small child out here, deep beneath the surface. He was fairly pudgy, with round eyes, and curly brown hair, wearing a pink shirt with a star upon its chest. This boy was carrying three gems, one large white one, one green, and another blue.

“Oh hello.” said the boy, looking more confused than alarmed. “Who are you?”

“Um...” Jim knelt down. “I’m Jim. Jim Lake Jr. who are you?”

“I’m Steven Universe.” The boy chimed. “Nice to meet’chu Jim.”

“What are you doing down here?” asked Jim. “It’s not safe for a young boy wandering down in these depths.”

“I was here with the Gems.” said Steven, looking down at the crystals in his arms. “Our ship was damaged in the fight with the Diamonds, so we went out looking for replacement parts- apparently the ship's engines need a rare mineral.”

Nomura made eye contact with Jim, so she raised her eyes in doubt.

Jim merely chuckled. “Is that so?” he smiled. “How about we take you up to the surface? It’s no safe down here, one of my friends got hurt fighting a monster!”

“So did the Gems!” Steven piped, holding up the crystals before Jim. “It was quite monstrous! The Gems fought, but they went down like they were nothing.”

“Those gems?” Nomura said, raising a brow once more. Her patience was growing thin, not knowing why Jim was humouring the boy. “Those gems in your arms.”

“Yup!” Steven nodded.

Nomura scoffed.

“Okay.” She groaned. “We do not have time for this.” She marched over, grabbing the boy’s shoulder and began herding him away. “Come on squirt, back to the surface.”

“Whoa! Careful!” Steven protested, fumbling with the gems in his arms. One, the white one, slipped, flying outwards into the air. Before Steven could cry out, Jim’s hand snapped out, catching it out of the air.

“Easy there.” Jim smiled, handing it back to Steven.

“Whoa!” Steven exclaimed, a brilliant shine in his eyes. “You're pretty quick Jim.”

“Thanks.” Jim said as Nomura nearly dragged Steven away. Jim crossed his arms. “I guess we’re lucky it was just a kid, thankfully no one’ll believe him he ran into a bunch of trolls down here.”

Another grunt. Maybe some other day Red.

“... And then the Diamonds blasted them away, for a moment I was terrified they would be shattered-”

_This boy really likes yammering_. Nomura muttered to herself. _He’s worse than Toby_.

“Oh, looks like they’re back.” Steven abruptly stopped, looking at the stones he carried.

“What?” Nomura said with a start, for the crystals began to glow. “Steven drop them!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Steven said, tossing them into the air.

To Nomura’s surprise, they hovered, glowing brighter and brighter. Covering her eyes with one arm, Nomura shielded Steven with the other as three great flashes lit the tunnels. When she turned to see what had transpired, instead of three crystals, there were now three women before her.

They were strange looking, with peculiar features: the first was pale, tall, with a round head and an absurdly pointed nose. Upon her brow was a white stone- was it the same stone Steven was carrying?

The second was blue, wearing baggy pants, a cropped tank, and had pretty features, albeit with a bored expression.

And last but not least, the third. She was awfully short, green, with a peculiar hairstyle: triangular, and vibrate yellow. She wore visors, which were sharp and angular, going far beyond her small head.

“I _ told _ you Peridot, your plan was not going to work!” said the tall, thin, pale woman.

“Pearl, please, she meant well.” said the blue woman.

“_ Thank you _ Lapis!” said the short one. “I’d calculated a 43.5 percent chance of success, with a 99% chance of overkill! The creature kept regenerating so-”

“Oh, _ only _ forty-three point five percent!” Pearl scoffed. “Your little fiasco there blew all three of us up! You should be grateful that Steven is able to generate shields- oh GOD STEVEN!”

Pearl stood abruptly straight, with a wild panic upon her face. “We had left poor Steven all alone with that beast! How could you-”

Steven piped up, holding his hand up while still being held by Nomura. “Hi Pearl!”

“Oh thank god Steven-” Pearl stopped, the three beings _ finally _ noticing Nomura. “Steven!” Pearl screamed. “ _ What is that!? _” She screeched, pointing towards the Changeling.

“Steven watch out!” Lapis exclaimed, a wave of water lashing out. Nomura flipped away, yet Steven was yanked from her arms, as the water wrapped around the small boy.

“Lapis wait-” Before Steven could explain the situation, his voice became obscured by swathing waves of water. Gargling angrily, he was pulled behind the gems.

From the tunnel deep, emerged Jim and Red. “We saw the flash of light!” Jim called out, before noticing the women. “_ Whoa _, the heck are those?!”

“There’s more?!” Pearl exclaimed, summoning a narrow, lithe spear.

“Guys, wait!” Steven tried to protest, but it was too late. Lapis slapped Red rather hard across the face, knocking the large Kruberan troll into the wall. Jim dove out of the way and Eclipse flared. The Kruberan eye’s dilated, a deep seated rage released and the Troll roared. Red charged forward as Lapis summoned a torrent of water; unrelenting, the Troll barreled through and slammed Lapis into the wall. Lapis gave a gasp, her eyes watering ever so slightly before she snarled, forcing Red back with a wall of water.

Before Jim could react, Pearl was upon him. Shifting his neck, he felt the blade scrap near his cheek, eyes widening in shock: this woman was fast. _ Real _ fast. Eclipse responded hungrily in return, sending sparks dancing across the tunnel, even as Jim backed into the wall. Parrying and blocking, Jim scampered up the tunnel wall and over Pearl. With the flat of his blade, he slammed Eclipse upon her back, sending Pearl tumbling deeper into the tunnel. Crashing into the wall, dirt and stone splintered and sprayed as Pearl was knocked about by surprising force.

As Pearl recovered, Nomura was upon her, her dual blades sparking as Pearl was forced on the defensive. Jim cringed, gritting his teeth as he raised his arms.

“Maybe we can all take a breather and-” Jim was cut off, for Peridot threw a stone to the back of his head. It simply bounced off, and Jim raised a brow. “Seriously?” He frowned, turning around.

“Don’t worry Steven!” The diminutive being screeched, throwing more stones as Jim casually walked towards her. “I’ll protect you!”

“Come on!” Jim protested, gently grabbing Peridot's arms. “You’re going to hurt someone with those!”

“Perry!” Called Steven, marching over to Peridot. “Jim’s my friend!”

Jim looked up, seeing Red still in combat with Lapis. Great arms of water were swinging about, forcing the Kruberan back. “Red!” Jim bellowed. “Stand down!”

“Lapis! Wait!” Steven pleaded, running over and yanked the girls arms down.

Red blinked, his eyes returning to normal. Looking around, the troll simply grunted, looking more annoyed than embarrassed.

“Nomura!” Jim cried, for the two were still locked in combat.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fight!” Nomura gleamed, sneering as her twin blades were blocked. Pearl’s eyes locked with Nomura’s and the two backed off, only to clash yet again.

“You’re not so bad yourself!” Pearl smirked, forcing Nomura back with a playful parry. “But not good enough!” Pearl exclaimed, diving for the defining strike-

And missed completely.

Nomura expected the blow, sliding forward with a deep squat, leaning back, akin to one playing the Limbo and dodged the blade. Now, it was Nomura’s turn for the definitive strike-

Her blades clashed with the Eclipse, Jim snarling as he forced Nomura back.

“That’s enough!” He roared, an animalistic growl escaping his lips. “There’s no need for fighting!”

Steven scampered to Jim’s side, puffing his chest with hands upon his hips. “What he said!” Steven agreed.

The tunnel was filled with laboured breathing, everyone on edge. With great reluctance, the combatants stood down, lowering their weapons and guard. “I’m terribly sorry about that.” Jim said, kneeling down before Steven. “Let’s start over again, alright? I’m Jim, leader of the Troll Hunters. And you guys are?”

“We are the Crystal Gems.” chimed the gems. “And Steven!” Steven proclaimed, taking to their side.

“I see.” Jim smiled at Stevens enthusiasm. “I guess... we have some explaining to do.”


End file.
